The Vacuum: A superhero
by RS Maniac
Summary: A story about how a superhero defeats a villain


Chapter 1:

The Accident and His Childhood

At one point of time in the future, there was a family. It was an ordinary family: a mom, a dad, and a little baby son. They lived in a small brick house in the suburbs of Toxcien Wastees, a big city in the state of California, during the year 2050. Then, one day the mother and father were called by the mother's sister via holophone to help with their sick father. The parents, not wanting to expose the baby to sickness, left their son, Drew Aiire, with a baby sitter.

While in the city, Drew's parents caught lung cancer, due to the heavy air pollution in the city of Toxcien Wastees. The baby was left in the care of the father's unmarried sister, Drew's Aunt Sarah Aiire. His parents died five years after receiving cancer. The baby stayed in the care of his aunt in the same house he had lived in with his parent, because his aunt said "I want to raise my nephew in almost the exact way my late brother and his wife would have."

Everyday Drew went to school during his preschool, pre-K, and kindergarten years he went excited and hyper-active. This fact soon earned him the nickname "D-Caf" by his friends and "school hugger" by the bullies. Drew was a good student and an eager learner, partly due to the fact that his aunt was the 1st-Grade teacher! Drew was a very bright student and an even more creative thinker. By the time he was six, he had redesigned most of the invention made fifty years ago. And not only did he redesign them, he redesigned them in a way that they could be physically made. He always got straight A's. He was never late for school. In fact, he was normally early, because his aunt brought him to school when she came early to prepare for the day. He had a lot of friends, but he also had a few close friends. Their names were D.J., Jack, and Danielle.

D.J. was an athletic kid who also got pretty good grades. He was especially good at soccer and basketball. He was short for his age, but he could best anyone, anywhere in a basketball game. He could even beat Drew, who was tall and one of the best basketball players in T. Fume School.

Jack was fun and carefree. He was a quick little speedster, and the fastest kid in the county. He was an athlete, and often spent more time on the soccer field than in the classroom.

Danielle was a fun girl who was very smart. She enjoyed acting and liked going to Drew's house. However, she did not like sports, and enjoyed a good book more than a b-ball game.

Drew was nice, and he enjoyed helping others. In fourth grade, he started an extra-credit project in class as a presentation to the city council. It was titled "A Cleaner City" and was all about a plan to clean up the city Toxcien Wastees. His entire class helped. However, the city council wouldn't let them come in because they already had a project they wanted to spend the town budget on: a bookstore literally named "Adult Books" with a sign that said "only for people 21 years or older". He and his class were devastated. Not just because the council had picked the bookstore over cleaning the filthy city, although that was pretty bad. No, they were devastated because they had been brushed off like worthless specks of dust just because they were kids. Then and there, Drew vowed that, someday, he would do something great and everyone would remember him.

All through his years at T. Fume School, he had just one really mean teacher. Her name was Ms. Kruptsy. She was just plain mean. Every time someone asked a question she would say "What do you think?" in her horrible, croaking voice. And when we replied, she would say, "Of course, you lower life form!" Then she would mumble "Idiots". Drew put a stop to that. One day, while she was out of the classroom, he ran up to her desk and sent an email to the principal through Ms. Kruptsy's account. It said "You are a worthless, disgusting moron! I want a five-hundred percent raise!" The next day, they had a new permanent teacher.

Chapter 2: Destruction

Years passed, and Drew's ideas began to grow. During college, he began to build things. In his freshman year, he designed and built a voice-activated television. He released it to the public during his senior year, after he had perfected it. It made him thousands within the first day. When he graduated, he bought an empty lot next to his house. Within a month, the lot had been transformed into a high-tech lab, complete with a motion-controlled robotic builder. In five years, he became one of the world's most well-known faces. That was when he decided to complete his childhood dream: to clean up Toxcien Wastees.

In order to do so, he began looking at new forms of energy to power a machine that would clean the city. That was when, deep under the city, he found a metal that emanated a high electrical charge. He cut one square inch off and ran it under his Electro-Meter. It measured five point five gigawatts! The walls of the cave were each twenty feet deep until turning to normal rock. After doing the math, he realized that one hundred gigawatts were too much.

After he had left the cave, a storm occurred in Toxcien Wastees. The high winds blew some of the toxinous air into the cave. By some strange rule of nature, the two mixed, somehow bringing the gases to life. The strange new creature pried of the best of the metal in the cave, and then left.

The next day, Drew woke to the sound of the TV. The seven o'clock news was on. Drew watched for a while. When it came to the news about Toxcien Wastees, Drew almost dropped his glass of water. An evil form of the gas had come to life and was terrorizing the city. As he watched it make more monsters by touching smoke with a bar of metal, he realized what must have happened. After he got dressed, he jumped onto his hover board and started heading towards the city. However, right before he got into city limits, he dropped into the cave he had found the metal which he had named metan. Sure enough, most of the metal was gone! He grabbed what was left and brought it back to the lab.

Knowing that he was the only one who could save the city, he began constructing a suit out of the metal using his motion-controlled builder thingy. Once he was done, he looked at his device with pride. 8 feet tall, it used the electricity of the metan as fuel. It had a pack of some sort on the back with two hoses that would be connected with his thoughts when the helmet was on. The gloves had a hole in the palm connected to a tube inside the suit that also ran to the pack. It was flexible and enhanced his strength. The helmet allowed him to focus in on things at a distance. With a V on the visor, it was a cool suit. Once he had tested it out and decided that it was functioning properly, he left the lab to fight the threat as _The Vacuum_!

Chapter 3: It's On!

The Vacuum jumped on his hover board and started towards Toxcien Wastees. As he came closer, he could see people running from the town in terror. That sight only made him to go faster, although he wanted to stop. He realized that he had done something wrong while creating the suit. Then he realized that he had forgotten to design it so that he could stop in the middle of doing something. The machine had tapped into his brain; his will was what it had decided to take.

Soon he made it to Toxcien Wastees. As he watched the fume-creatures, he realized who their leader was: a weird, ghost-like creature. Going for the direct approach, he tried to punch this creature, and his hand went straight through it! The creature turned to look at him, and then blasted him with wind and he flew five feet. He got up and asked, "What are you?" The creature smiled and said, "Call me Toxic Fume." As Vacuum dusted himself off, Toxic Fume called more air monsters to him. These he sent at Vacuum. Vacuum activated the vacuum tubes attached to his pack and sucked the little creeps in. Then he tried sucking in Toxic, who didn't move an inch. Fume laughed and said, "It's going to take a lot more than that to beat me." Suddenly he started blasting these black disks at Vacuum. Every time one hit, Vacuum's air purifier inside his helmet started to break.

That's when Vacuum started to talk into his visor. Fume heard him say "Computer: send Vac-mobile to my coordinates." Suddenly, Fume heard a sound. It sounded like a thousand vacuum cleaners all running at once. Just then, a HUGE car crashed through a building. Vacuum jumped into it and said, "Now, let's fight." Two hoses came out from the top of the car. Now the fight had really begun!

Fume started by sending an army of mini-fumes, little versions of himself, at Vacuum. Vacuum responded by sucking the monsters in, then transforming them into normal air. This he blasted at Toxic Fume.

Next, Fume went out on his own and started sending blasts of toxinous air at the Vac-Mobile, which Vacuum combated with clean air blasts of his own.

This went on until Vacuum started getting tired. He gradually realized that Fume wasn't getting worn-out at all! Then and there, Vacuum realized that he would have to end it quickly, or Fume would get the upper hand.

Vacuum pressed the eject button, and was shot out at Fume. Vacuum had a plan. He didn't know if it had any chance of working, but it was his only chance to win this.

As he flew, Vacuum wrapped one of his vacuums around his right arm and got ready for a punch. At the very moment that he came into contact with Toxic Fume, he released the punch with all his might. As the punch was swung free, he activated the vacuum wrapped around it.

With an explosion that could have knocked Texas to Hawaii, Toxic Fume was captured in the vac-pack. It wasn't over yet, though. As Vacuum activated the air purifier, he heard a scream of terror. After the purification process was finished, he released the air inside. All the air that came out was clean and fresh. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing that, now, finally, it was over.

But soon he reminded himself that it was not so. He had an entire city to clean up. The filth was only one-half. He also knew that now, after he had shown that he was ready, it was time to rid the city of all its evil, all the crooks and the robbers. It was time, he thought, to be a real hero.


End file.
